joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuuka (USC)
TOUHOU HIJACK LOL #1: Girls are now praying, please wait warmly and have a cup of tea while you wait... THE ULTIMATE SADISTIC CREATURE Story Yuuka Kazami, the one youkai that strikes fear into every Shrine Maiden's heart (even Reimu's), an ancient terror that still lies a sleeping horror somewhere inbetween your computer, Gensokyo, and the land of reality and fiction. None dare to wake her up, for her mere awakening caused her to go on a rampage through the Touhou Fandom and Makai itself, carving a blazing path of blood, sweat, and tears that destroyed thousands of doujins in her wake. None could stop her rampage, for even the bravest heart fled in fear at even the mention of her. But when the warpath seemed at it's worst, things abruptly changed. She went back to sleep. And everything went back to normal. No one wants to mess with Yuuka now, except for some fairies... but that's about it. The strongest youkai, no doubt. But let's skip the story. Of course the real reason you came here was to see more of best 2hu. This entry will be updated as time passes. Be warned. Profile Tier: Undefined (The ones in charge of gauging whatever level she could be at, if she even had one, deserted their positions simply because they were assigned to her.) Name: Yuuka with a Kazami, the Ultimate Sadistic Creature, Beauty of Everlasting Darkness, Oriental Demon, and Flower Master of the Four Seasons Origin: Gensokyo-REDACTED, a really really dark version of Gensokyo. At least that's what we know. Gender: Obviously Female Age: At the very very least 13.82 Billion Years Old or just "Old Enough for the Old Maids Alliance" Classification: Youkai Moe~, Outer God (Being a "Youkai" is just a ruse for what she really is), Eldritch Abominahorrornation (And leader of said Nation) Powers and Abilities: Yuuka need no shiny, flashy hax to show you the power of the Ultimate Sadistic Creature! Attack Potency: Pure Ultimate Sadistic Creature (Needs no justification, or if we did put it in here, this page would be a little too long. In fact, we're scared to even give her a profile here. Just avoid her at all costs!) Lifting Strength: Undefined (See above.) Striking Strength: Undefined (See Above) Speed: Pretty Darn Slow (But still fast enough for you to think she's slow) Durability: Unknown (Everyone she encounters won't even touch her or get anywhere near her) Range: However long she can reach, because eventually, she's going to reach you Stamina: Unknown (Has never been tired or fatigued ever, and she likes to take it easy) Standard Equipment: Her Parasol, a Guitar and a Whip. Intelligence: So Smart She's Aware We're Making This Profile Level+ Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Sparku: Yuuka draws her umbrella and utterly disintegrates the opponent with an giga-enormous-humungo-ray Dual Spark: The above but with double the Sparku Whip: Yuuka draws her whip and lashes the opponent Literal Stomp: Yuuka literally stomps on the opponent HER PARASOL NOT EVEN DROP: Yuuka was really just messing with you. Her parasol NOT EVEN DROP Others Notable Beatings You (That's right, you, the reader. Anyone or anything that even mentions or thinks of Yuuka loses to her by virtue of having to mention her name directly, thus acknowledging the fact they can't beat her.) Yuuka can solo the verse. The Entire Undertale Verse (Yes, that was just Flowey in the picture. But that was right after Yuuka manhandled the whole verse that was not Flowey) The Worf Effect (She made this trope her ) Yuuka can solo the verse. Shinki (So badly Shinki became her , too) Yuuka can solo the verse. Remilia Scarlet (Saying Yuuka anywhere near her scares her stiff, rightly so, because Yuuka literally kicked her out of her garden during the vampire incident (THAT vampire incident) while Yuuka was just sipping tea) Flandre Scarlet (Yuuka made her cry with a single slap) Wriggle Nightbug (Wandering into her garden was the one mistake that Wriggle still remembers to this day. She can solo the rest of Team 9ball with as much as just breathing on them) Tenshi Hinanawi (The same as above, it turns out landing a keystone on a sunflower was not such a good idea) Aya Shameimaru (Dared treaded upon Mugenkan, and she was lucky she had her speed to get her out of there) Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu (So frightening is Yuuka Kazami that the Yama refuses to ever come close near Yuuka. She checks her closet every night to see if Yuuka is lurking) Sanae Kochiya, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya (People give faith to them. All 3 of the Moriya Goddesses put their faith in Kazami.) Medicine Melancholy (The whole reason she hides in the Nameless Hill is because of Yuuka) Marisa Kirisame (Had to steal one of her spells to create a cheap knockoff of her own for her signature attack.) Yukari Yakumo (One needs hax to solostomp. The other does not) Fujiwara no Mokou Reisen Udongein Inaba (So much so that her theme was playing over their fight in PoFV) Broly (While Broly was powering up to infinite Brolypotence Yuuka accidentally stepped on him while casually strolling with her umbrella out. Also, Yuuka can stomp the verse. Ant Man (Turns out he was a little too scared of the Garden of the Sun, let alone Yuuka) Yuuka can solo the verse. Roblox (The main reason the chat was censored in the first place was to keep Yuuka out. It. Didn't. Work.) She can solo the verse. Minecraft (In the past she whooped the Ender Dragon all the way to The End and sealed the Wither. Because her Minecraft Experience was being disturbed by Griefers. The road of destruction she paved after she defeated said two bosses is now called The Nether) Vs Battles Wiki (Each individual profile is to keep Yuuka out. Yuuka states herself, that were she to be serious, she could solo the site) This Wiki (We're scared to even make a profile for her but we're doing it anyway) Herself (Somehow) Team Fortress 2 (Yuuka's the reason updates have been so slow lately and they've been trying to prepare the Pyro Update so they can burn down her garden) Bad Apple (As in, the video itself had to go through Yuuka first, which she let pass anyway.) The Cthulhu Mythos (Yuuka is the Outer God of Outer Gods and has come before all of them) Reality Itself (And Fiction as well) With Danbooru Links The 4th Wall -Itself- (To Yuuka , the 4th Wall might as well be a toy) Tenshi and Wriggle People She's Yet To Beat Up Yuugi Hoshiguma (It's Sake vs Parasol. What can drop first?) Byakuren Hijiri (For stealing her place in the Old Maids Alliance) Cirno (The strongest youkai vs the strongest fairy) Declared Stalemates What, you think she was actually beaten? No, she was simply h o l d i n g b a c k and messing with them to give them a hope spot for their eventual downfall at the hands of Kazami Yuuka! Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞ Category:Undefinable Category:Youkai Category:Female Characters Category:Hax